1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile member control apparatus, and more particularly relates to a control apparatus for controlling speed and position of a mobile member, such as an optical system in an electrophotographic copying machine and an original reading/writing head in a facsimile device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in this type of mobile member control apparatus, speed and position of the mobile member are detected in predetermined sections and a required deceleration rate is calculated every time, for every section so that the speed of the mobile member is reduced according to the deceleration rate given by the calculation (Refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 511-1985).
In such a mobile member control apparatus, however, a calculation frequency is increased when the mobile member travels at high speed, because the deceleration rate of the mobile member is calculated for each of the predetermined sections. This increases the burden for a control unit (microcomputer) in arithmetic processing. On the other hand, if each of the sections on which a deceleration rate is calculated are set wider to reduce the burden, problem in speed and position control accuracy, namely, control reliability, arises.